priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Super Cyalume Fuwari Coord
(スーパーサイリウムふわり) is a Natural type coord from the brand CoCo Flower. It was first seen worn by Fuwari Midorikaze in Episode 109. This coord is the upgrade of the CoCo Flower Cyalume Coord. User Appearance Dress A dress composed of a white blouse. A gold strap lines the top with dangles beneath it, while at the center of the chest rests a white ruffled piece of material on top of a red section and dark green ribbon straps. Beneath the chest is a dark green section held with gold ribbon. A gold design rests on the side of each arm sleeve, while the cuff is red with a chain of white or yellow flowers, matching the chain around the neck, which is accented with a heart-shaped rose. Sewn to the right hip is the same rose, attached to a pair of gold wings and dark green ribbon tails with white floral print and gold lining. Sticking down from the waist is a short dark green apron with white floral and leaf print, lined with gold ruffles and a chain of white or yellow flowers. The white cloth beneath that is split down the center with the same winged rose, with the addition of a pair of white wings beneath the gold. The skirt sticking out here is white with thick gold lines and thin dark green eyes, accented with a thin gold line at the hem and several gold dangles. The two layers beneath this resemble a flower, one red, one solid gold, resting over a white ruffled petticoat. On back is a large red, white, gold, and dark green ribbon with white and yellow flower lining. A larger white and gold winged ribbon rests over it. The user gains vines around their lower arm with a rose attached to it and a piece of material covering the wrist. Shoes Red heels with a heart-shaped rose on the toe. White straps cover the lower leg, adorned with white and yellow flowers, as well as green clovers. The cuff is soft pink to dull white gradient, attached to a gold strap. A heart-shaped rose rests at the center with two wings, one solid gold, one white with gold lining. The dark green ribbon tails are accent with white flowers and gold lining. Accessory A flower crown made of gold or white flowers and green clovers. A red rose heart rests on the corner, along with two small wings, one solid gold, one white with gold lining. Game is a Natural Super Cyalume Rare Coord from the brand CoCo Flower. It first appeared in the Divine 2016 Vol.4 Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts CoFppwxUIAEvBmp.jpg IMG_3563.jpg IMG_3564.jpg IMG_3565.jpg RA4CNenKXAY.jpg IMG 20171102 224647~01.jpg 1480790505017.png Thumb chara04-03.png DJwjKqzVoAASJrS.jpg CtghBI VMAQmXHW.jpg Anime Screenshots Capt567ure.PNG Ep 108 5.png 1474967615388.jpg Ep 115 2.png Ep 115 3.png Ep 115 6.png Ep 115 11.png ITPPEPS22137.jpg ITPPEPS22138.jpg ITPPEPS22139.jpg ITPPEPS22141.jpg Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Natural Coord Category:Fuwari Coord Category:Super Cyalume Rare Category:Divine 2016 Vol.4 Collection Category:Cyalume Coord Category:CoCo Flower Category:Anime Coord Category:Anime